Paradoxical Lover
by kathleenrose747
Summary: The Doctor's new regeneration has left the man with some serious physical needs. How can River help the man she love deal with the changes? 12/River


**Title**: Paradoxical Lover

**Author**: kathleenrose747

**Pairing**: 12/River

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: I have not, nor will I ever own anything relating to the idea, copyright, persons/characters and creation of Doctor Who. All of my information on Regenerations comes from Tardis Wikia.

**Paradoxical Lover (One Shot)**

'_This is stupid. How the fucking fuck did I think this was going to work?'_ the Doctor walked in circles around the control room of his beloved TARDIS; that one thought walking in circles with him. To say he was a man with needs was well known. But why was it hitting him so hard now? _'Okay, think. What the hell brought this on all of a sudden?'_

Oh. Right. His stupid promise to Clara that he would take a break. No travelling or fighting or saving things. Just floating in the vortex for a few Earth days to unwind and get used to his new body. There was one problem with regenerations: the sex drive was also very new. And very raw. Sure, he could take care of it himself, but anybody who had been in his shoes knew that a hand was a damn poor substitute when there were so many other possibilities in the universe.

'_Well, taking a break does imply that I'm taking care of myself.' _He looked at the controls and did a quick calculation in his head. If he popped out of the vortex in forty Earth seconds, he would end up at Galagtill, a planet well known for it's version of sex, drugs, and rock and roll. _'Better than my other options.'_ He flipped a switch, turned a few dials, and pressed the button. In the time he had approximated, he had arrived at the infamous Galagtill. The TARDIS, knowing her driver all too well, had decided to deposit him in a seedy, dark alleyway. The small door at the end of the alley simply read 'Dancers' in northern Galag writing. _'See, Rose? Other planets __do__ have a north!'_ He smiled as he pushed the door open.

The dark room was flooded in crimson red lighting; the only white spotlights on the various alien dancers. At least this place made a conscientious effort to please as many of their customers as possible with their variety. The Doctor took a table close to the door. He wasn't going to worry about a drink. _'The first willing female that gives me the time of day, we're out that door.'_ He sat there patiently, watching the bar with a wandering gaze. As he looked around, a waitress began walking over to him. Her tight fitting bronze halter dress barely covered the necessities while the black strappy heels showed off her beautiful stems. _'No. No drinks. I can't get distracted.' _He started to shake his head at her to try and turn her away, but something about her gave him pause. That sway in her hips. That overconfident stature. That half-smile.

That hair.

"Hello, sweetie." the waitress drawled, holding her serving tray in front of her, one hand on her hip. "What are you doing holing yourself up in a corner like this? You look like you've seen a few things." That smile gave her away.

"You know who I am?" His voice cracked, trying to adjust to his still regenerating body.

"I could smell the lindos from across the room." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "After all, newly regenerated Time Lords give off a certain scent after they regenerate. I'm speaking from experience." The look in her eyes was all snark and sass.

"Really? Then you know exactly what I'm thinking?" The Doctor stood from his chair, standing over his elusive wife.

"Oh ho ho. Spoilers, love." Her eyes twinkled in reply. "It would be indecent of me to say what I was thinking."

"In a place like this? Come now. I think your thoughts align quite well here."

"My thoughts aren't aligning properly at all right now, sweetie." The Doctor saw River's breath catch. "I must say… you did good this round."

"Mm." The Doctor paused and looked over Doctor River Song. All curves. All mouth. All woman. _'Well. I did say the first female to give me the time of day.' _He cleared his throat. "I haven't had time to see how well I have been rewarded in this round of regeneration roulette."

"Do you need a doctor's professional opinion?" River leaned ever closer, her breasts brushing the Doctor's arm.

"Fuck yes." Not caring if River got fired, he grabbed her arm and the two of them ran in sync out of the bar and to the TARDIS door. As he slammed the door open and pulled River inside, she ran up to the control panel and hit the 'vortex' button. This way, the two of them wouldn't be disturbed.

"I knew there was a reason I married you, Doctor Song."

"You didn't really have a choice, love." River slowly backed away from the Doctor, moving ever closer towards the main bedroom on the TARDIS.

"The past is in the past. Or in the future. Or in the present." The Doctor paused. "Oh, sod work! We'll sort out our timelines later." The Doctor began unbuttoning his old vest, jacket long forgotten on the TARDIS console. "Why did I like buttons so much? The things are just a hinderance. I swear I'm going to run around in a nightgown this go around. Far more convenient. And breathable." He babbled as he worked with the cursed buttons. Once the vest was gone, he had no patience for the damn shirt and proceeded to pull it over his head, buttons popping off and rolling everywhere.

"You never were a patient man." The Doctor dropped the remains of his shirt aside and looked over at River. Her dress and shoes were already discarded by the bed. She stood there, mane of hair glowing in the light, with only a black, lace bikini adorning her frame.

"Do you always go to work in just… that?" the Doctor growled as he pulled off his shoes and socks and threw them onto his pile, eyes never leaving River.

"The girls like to be free." River's hands kneaded her breasts to prove a point.

"Oh, they won't be free for long, missy." To prove his point, the Doctor walked up to River, one hand looping around her back, one hand tangled in her hair. "The question is, how much are you going to fight to keep them free?"

"With you, I'll only fight as much as you want me too." River's eyes clouded over with need for this man. So new and yet so well known to her.

"That's good to hear." The Doctor's lips brushed against River's as he spoke. "Because you're right, I'm not a patient man." The time for talk was over. Their lips finally met, desperation and need coursing through their veins as they fell onto the bed. River bit down on the Doctor's lip, eliciting a groan from deep within him. He sounded like a man possessed and it thrilled River to the core that she could bring that out of him. He rested himself over her body, supporting his weight on his forearms.

"Still… too many layers…" The Doctor whispered, not trusting his voice.

"Oh, I can take care of that." River's nimble fingers made quick work of the belt and pants of the Doctor's former self.

"You know the workings of my clothes too well, Doctor Song."

"Can't say the reverse for you, sweetie." River smirked as she pushed the Doctors pants and undergarments off his legs with her foot.

"You want to say that again?" The Doctor's blue eyes shined with triumph. River moved her hand to her hips and felt nothing there. The Doctor grinned and dangled the torn remains of her underwear over her face.

"Oh, you are a naughty boy." River chastised the man over her.

"And what're you going to do about it, missy?" The Doctor's face came closer, taking on a threatening look.

"I might have to… punish you a little." River rocked her hips up, coming in contact with the Doctor's new appendage. "Well. I must say I'm impressed so far."

"You just pushed the wrong button, Doctor Song." The Doctor's head dropped onto River's shoulder and she felt a twinge of pain as he bit down on her. "Enough talk." He quickly rolled over and pulled River on top of him.

"What?..." River was recovering from the bite when she found herself flipped on to the Doctor's taut stomach.

"Hush, River." The Doctor looked up at the woman on top of him. Her hair dispersed the light, giving her a soft halo. _'Beautiful.'_ he thought to himself. River leaned forward, hair falling around her, breasts resting on the Doctor's chest.

"Never been with an older man before. I'm quite liking this change." River kissed her Doctor before positioning herself to accept him.

"Never been with a woman close to my equal. This could prove to be… fun." The Doctor grinned as he pulled River down onto his length. The two doctors groaned at the sensation: River with the feeling of being stretched to her limits and the Doctor marveling at the tight, wet grip around his shaft.

"Oh… River…" Whatever deity he wanted to thank flew from his mind as the Doctor began to worship the woman above him. He gripped her firm ass and lifted her a few inches up before pulling her back down.

"Mm… oh, please… don't stop…" River began to pick up the pace, rocking forward and up with her hips before pushing her hips back and down on the Doctor's firm length. The pace kept up, River riding the Doctor, pushing the man to the edge and pulling him back. She kept teasing him, never letting him reach the end he so wanted. She swirled her hips and used her nails to scratch down the Doctor's arms and along his inner thighs, his moans guiding her every touch.

After a few minutes, the Doctor finally had enough and pulled River down onto his chest, taking away her control. As he kissed her, he frantically pounded deeper into her, muffling the screams his treatment brought forth. He suddenly felt her muscles constrict around him, gripping him tighter than he had felt previously. He knew he wouldn't last long.

"River…" She didn't give him a chance to speak. She kissed him harshly, slamming herself down on him as he came deep within her. His fingers curled, embedding his nails into her back and ass, where he had been supporting her. A noise came from River's throat. Whether it was pain or pleasure was indeterminable, but neither of them cared.

Sweaty and finally sated, River rolled off the Doctor and landed to his left. "Wow… that was…"

"Don't say it. Putting a word to it makes it less than it was." The Doctor wrapped his arms around River and spooned into her back.

"What's this? You don't want to get up and find an adventure?" River chuckled.

"I'm technically on a break. Still processing my regeneration after all." The Doctor rocked his hips into River's behind to prove his point.

"Mm… I see what you mean, sweetie." River snuggled into the arms of her husband and lover. "Another round when we wake up?"

"Who said I would let you rest?" The Doctor growled into her ear. River smiled. She couldn't wait to see what the future would hold with this new Doctor. Spoilers, indeed.

**~End**


End file.
